CC-1211/AU
This article is about the 'alternate version. You may be looking for the ''main version. '''Dodge, also known on Mandalore as Galaar Cuyann, and born as CC-1211, was a former clone commander of the 56th Battalion that served under Viera Cacete. He went on to become a rebel leader, Jedi Knight, and a hero across the galaxy. He is the husband of Cryshta Cuyann, and father of Mesh'la and Verd Cuyann. Summary CC-1211 was born in 32 BBY on the ocean world Kamino. He was chosen to be the only Force-sensitive clone prototype, allowing the Kaminoan cloners to test the results. He proceeded through training with ease as a clone marshal commander, and was given command of the 56th Battalion prior to deployment on Geonosis. After the assault on the Confederacy of Independent Systems on Geonosis, the 56th was stationed at several battle fronts under the command of the Asheran Jedi General, Viera Cacete. 1211, now known as "Dodge," developed a close friendship with Viera through the Clone Wars, and considered all clones his brothers. Will gradually update with the page. Biography Early life (32 BBY - 22 BBY) In 32 BBY, the Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas commissioned the Kaminoan cloners on Kamino to create a clone army for the Galactic Republic. Several of the Kaminoan scientists wished to see the result of a Force-sensitive clone trooper, to test stability and see whether or not it was worth using in the army. A Jedi Knight secretly called by the Kaminoans volunteered to donate some of his DNA to the cloners, and after successfully creating their prototype, he was killed. They then bred the clone, 1211, normally. From birth, 1211 was given the information needed to be a marshal commander in the Grand Army. With an accelerated growth speed, he was able to learn faster, and began going through flash training exercises, and training simulations to prepare him. 1211 appeared to be stable, which surprised the Kaminoans, who anticipated that he would become unstable after a time. However, his Force-sensitivity was kept secret from many of the Kaminoans, the clones, and especially the Jedi - who did not even know about the clone army currently in production. Towards the end of his first ten years of life, he was given command of the 56th Battalion; many of its members had proven themselves expertly during their training exercises. One squad in the 56th caught 1211's eye, Unit 451, led by Sergeant CT-2176. Through their training they had maintained a steady reputation as one of the most elite groups - they certainly were to 1211. The Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Battle of Geonosis In 22 BBY, the first battalions of clone troopers were deployed to the desert world Geonosis to extract several Jedi from a Geonosian arena, and assault the Confederacy of Independent Systems. 1211 knew this attack would come as a surprise to the Separatists, as their existence would not be heard of until now. Even the Jedi knew little about them - he knew that a Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had visited Kamino just days prior and informed the Jedi on Coruscant. In battle, 1211 led the 56th Battalion and fought alongside many other clone units. Throughout the combat, he noticed the completely different climate here than on Kamino; here it was dry and hot, meanwhile on Kamino it had been relatively temperate. But he quickly worked to adapt to it in the midst of battle. After hours of combat against Separatist forces, the battle was won by the Galactic Republic and the clone army was no longer a secret. The 56th was sent to Coruscant not long after the battle, during which he had earned the nickname "Dodge" for avoiding blaster fire with ease. Battle for Dirahn - A luxurious forest world in the Core, Dirahn has been under Separatist occupation. The 56th is sent to deal with them, and work to expel them from Dirahn. Breakout Pursuit on Coruscant - An infamous prisoner has broken out of prison on Coruscant. Siege Platoon is sent to apprehend the criminal and bring him to justice. Showdown on Aranis - Siege's chase has brought them to Aranis, a snowy world known for its harsh weather and hostile beasts. Mission to Rishi - The 56th Battalion is sent to deal with a Separatist incursion on the world Rishi. Defending Home - The Battle of Kamino. Investigation - A Republic senator has been assassinated in public, and Siege Platoon has been dispatched to track down the assassin. Darkness on Umbara - The Galactic Republic's invasion of Umbara has been relatively successful, but their weak hold on the various Umbaran bunkers has left them vulnerable. The 56th has been sent to clear out these bunkers, but an unexpected event sends Dodge elsewhere. Invasion of Ilum - The crystal caves on Ilum are being invaded by the Separatists, and the Republic's line of defense is quickly crumbling. The 56th has been deployed to Ilum to aid in the defense of the caves. Warrior of Mandalore Skirmish over Janaa -'' During a mission to Janaa, Dodge is caught in the destruction of a Venator-class cruiser, and labeled as "missing in action."'' Journey to Mandalore - After meeting the Mandalorian warrior Cryshta, Dodge travels to Mandalore, where he believes he can find a way back to the Republic. Warriors -'' Dodge has inherited the Mandalorian ways and become a member of Clan Cuyann. '' Battle for Brentaal IV - The 56th is sent to aid the 315th Battalion in battle on Brentaal IV. However, the Separatist leader has proven to be a cunning adversary, and formidable opponent. Mutinous - After the death of CT-5555, Dodge has been investigating what he had died trying to expose - a conspiracy, mutiny in the Republic. By traveling to Kamino he believes he can find out what this is all about, and put an end to it. Invasion of Lirath - ''The world of Lirath has long been a target for the Republic, but its Separatist occupation has prevented the Republic from taking it. Now, a long-awaited chance presents itself, and the 56th is sent to claim the world for the Galactic Republic. '' Rebellion (19 BBY - 0 BBY) Galactic Civil War (0 BBY - 5 ABY) A New Republic (5 ABY - 28 ABY) Exile (28 ABY - 34 ABY) Awakening of the Force (34 ABY) Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Clone Commander Category:Male Characters Category:The Survivors Category:The Rebellion Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Master Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Mandalorian Category:Force Sensitive